


Can I kept Him?

by CountShadowend666



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Kind of Dogs, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountShadowend666/pseuds/CountShadowend666
Summary: Baird comes Annex to an interesting surprise.





	Can I kept Him?

Eve Baird had never minded pets. Pets was good thing. It learn responsibility, keep you company and has been loyal to owners.

She even had German shepherd who was her best friend when she was a child. Yes, pets had always been good to her.

But today she meet very unusual pet.

She just back to Annex after short walk. Everybody needs to breathe fresh air sometimes. Guardian needs air without magic energy and stuff in it.

She was a few feet from the door when she heard the jangling of metal and heard the loud noise of paws on the floor.

And then a few seconds later, Baird just seen the giant creature. It has body of a lion, wings of bats and tail of a scorpion.

Manticore run down the hallway and skidded to a stop as it rounded the corner. It’d looked a little confused when it saw her.

It was one of the most dangerous creature. This which appearing screaming “Born to kill”. But It seemed… calm. And had a big dogs’ collars.

Ezekiel came running around the corner just behind Manticore.

“ No! Come bac-” He stopped, stiffening warily as Baird turned to him sharply.

“ Hello Colonel, how’s it going. ” Ezekiel quite relaxed as let his arm rest lightly on Manticore’s back.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the creature. “What is that?”

“What?” he asked.

“That,” she said, pointing to the hybrid.

“ Manticore. ” Ezekiel simply said as Manticore thumped his tail happily, bouncing around.

“ I can see that. I want to know how did it get here? ”

“ Do you want the long version - or the short version? ”

“ Short. ” Baird said with a sigh of irritation.

“ To make it short, I saved him, he became loyal to me and followed me home. ” Ezekiel pouted as he scratched manticore’s head, earning eager licks and a happy growl.

“ Why did you let It get into Annex? ” She frowned

“ I liked him.” He just shrugged, which enrages her. “  Besides our team needed a mascot.  I’ll take care of it I promise, can I keep him? ”

She looked at Ezekiel, then back at the Manticore, her eyes darting between them for a while.

Then Baird shakes her head no.

“ Please? ”

“ No! ”

“ He need home and family. ”

“ Jones, It is a big, wild and dangerous creature, not a abandoned puppy dog! ” She responded a bit cranky.

“ Razor is docile as a kitten. ” He scratched behind pet’ ears again and Manticore licked his arm.

“ You named it Razor? ” Baird was quite surprised.

“ He looked like Razor, didn’t he? ” Ezekiel replied. And Manticore growled, nodding his head.

“ Fine. Jones, listen carefully and do exactly as I say.” She  tried to sound really calm, “I want you escort Manticore back to where you found him.”

“ Why? You knows I can take care of magical animals. ”

She looked at him with a slightly irritated expression" Okay, first of all, Nessie was egg. And, secondly, It got claws, fangs and poisonous tail. So there’s no way we keep Razor! “

” Come on, Baird. How can you say no to this face?” Ezekiel asked as puffed out his lips like a puppy dog. And cuddled up to Razor’s mane.

“ Are you talking about yourself or that Manticore? ” She couldn’t help but smile, a little smile.

“ Both ” He said, puppy dog expression on full display.

Guardian looking at Manticore and Ezekiel. She know two things about this Manticore.

First it act like puppy. Giant, poisonous, loud puppy with bat wings but still puppy. Second, If she won’t let Thief kept Razor, he will find some way around her order.

So, she have only one option then. Baird hesitated, but in the end the two faces making puppy eyes at her won out.

“You will be its sole caretaker, do you understand?” She said firmly, a twinkle in her eye. “No one else will feed or exercise or train it, that will all fall to you.”

“You hear that, Razor? You can stay!” Ezekiel smile as he patted his new pet on the side.

Baird smile as Manticore nudging Ezekiel and twining himself around the young Thief eagerly before Razor was leaping on her, showering her with excited licks. Leaving behind a lot stick drool.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Ezekiel with Stumpy in Season 2 and Nessie in Season 3. And I think Ezekiel should have his own pet. So I just came up with that.


End file.
